Ventilasi Udara
by Luxam
Summary: Jendela kamar Ciel terlalu besar. Jadi, Ciel menyuruh Sebastian untuk membetulkannya.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

Tanaka punya saya bole? *ditabok Yana*

**.**

**Ventilasi Udara**

**By Luxam Yang Ganteng Banget Itu Loh**

(Butuh ember buat muntah?)

**.**

**.**

"Hm…," gumam Ciel sambil berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hm…," gumam Ciel sambil koprol di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Hm…," gumam Ciel sambil nari balet di depan jendela kamarnya.

Gumam mulu. Ada apaan sih, Ciel?

"Ada perlu apa memanggil saya, Tuan Muda?" kata Sebastian yang dateng-dateng masuk ke kamar Ciel.

"Oh, Sebastian." Ciel nengok ke Sebastian. "Ke sini sebentar."

Sebastian nyamperin Ciel. Berharap keperluan Ciel manggil dia adalah mau ngasih gaji. Ya, gaji! Harga kebutuhan pokok manjat pinang mentang-mentang mau puasa, Sebastian butuh gaji buat bikin opor. Ya, opor! Peralatan rumah tangga yang buat masak itu. Ngaco ah.

"Kau tahu ini apa, kan?" kata Ciel sambil nunjuk ke jendela.

Sebastian ngeliat telunjuk Ciel yang ngarah ke jendela. "Ya, saya tahu. Lalat, kan?"

"Benar, lalat. Lalat adalah hewan parasit yang—ha? Lalat?" Ciel brb nengok ke arah jendela yang dia tunjuk. Ada lalat di sana.

"Bukan!" Ciel ngamuk dikit. "Bukan itu yang kutunjuk! Ini! Lihat telunjukku baik-baik!"

Sebastian merhatiin telunjuk Ciel baik-baik. "Oh… ya, saya tahu. Gorden yang bagus, bukan? Kemarin saya baru saja menggantinya karena ada kiriman dari Skotlandia. Saya pikir warna dan coraknya cocok dengan Tuan Muda."

"Ya, lumayan bagus. Corak khas abad pertenga—BUKAN! JENDELA, BAS! JENDELA! GUA NUNJUK JENDELA!" kata Ciel OOC. Yang punya fic terancam diprotes pembaca. Sialan lu, Ciel.

"Oh, benar juga. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Ya, itu jendela. Ada apa dengan jendela itu?" kata Sebastian polos. Kamyu syok pyolos, deyh.

"Fuh…," Ciel ngehembusin nafas bentar, nyoba balik jadi dirinya yang tampan, cool, dan berwibawa lagi (yang ngetik ayan). "Aku ingin kau melakukan perbaikan dengan jendela itu."

"Perbaikan?" Sebastian ngerutin alis. "Bagian mana dari jendela ini yang menurut anda kurang, Tuan Muda?"

Ternyata Ciel manggil Sebastian buat ngebetulin jendela, bukan ngasih gaji. Kecewa, max! Tapi Sebastian adalah butler budiman. No salary no cry, baby!

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa peletakan jendela ini di sini kurang tepat."

"Kurang tepat?"

"Ya. Untuk ukuran kamar tidur, terlalu lebar. Aku kurang suka jika pagi tiba dan di kamarku yang masih gelap tiba-tiba kau membuka gorden. Sinar matahari langsung masuk tanpa ampun dari jendela lebar itu. Silau, men!"

"Baik…" Sebastian nimbang pendapat Ciel baik-baik.

"Selain itu, meski kamar ini besar, jendela yang ada di sini hanya satu itu. Aku ingin lebih banyak jendela dengan ukuran yang lebih minimalis."

"Baik…" Sebastian nimbang karung beras baik-baik.

"Terakhir yang paling penting, karena seperti yang kubilang tadi hanya ada satu jendela di kamar ini, kalau siang hari tiba rasanya udara di sini jadi sedikit sesak. Aku ingin membuka jendela agar udara masuk, sebenarnya. Tapi karena ukuran jendela ini terlalu besar, sekali dibuka maka angin yang masuk tidak kira-kira. Terlalu berlebihan."

"Baik…" Sebastian nimbang bayi di Posyandu baik-baik.

Ngapain sih lu, Bas?

"Jadi, Sebastian, aku ingin kau membuatkan jendela baru dengan ventilasi yang baik sehingga sirkulasi udara lancar!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

Sebastian pun langsung beli perlengkapan buat bikin jendela baru. Kayu, kaca, paku, palu, juga linggis. Sekilas barang-barang yang dibeli Sebastian mengesankan dia bakal alih profesi dari butler jadi pemain debus. Sayang, bukan. Daripada manggil tukang buat bikin jendela, cuma nambah biaya (pelit). Maka Sebastian mutusin buat ngebetulin jendela sendiri dan berlagak seakan dia adalah tukang kayu. Gimana jadinya kalo seorang butler dari Keluarga Phantomhive gak bisa bikin jendela sendiri? Gak gimana-gimana, sih. Mahakarya buatan Yana Toboso yang berjudul Kuroshitsuji pun ganti nama jadi Kayushitsuji di fic ini. Ngomong-ngomong isi paragraf ini mulai ngaco lagi. Udahan ah.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Sebastian mahat kayu di jendela kamar Ciel buat dibentuk jendela baru. Dengan style ala Musashi dari Eyeshield 21—kepala dililit anduk, pake tas pinggang buat naro peralatan, nyempilin paku di mulut. Ih Musashi jantan sekale (?)—Sebastian ngebetulin jendela dengan penuh percaya diri.

"_Ukuran jendela diperkecil dan diperbanyak, pastikan kaca jendela dapat dibuka namun tidak terlalu lebar agar udara yang masuk cukup. Saya pasti bisa. Saya, kan, hebat,_" pikir Sebastian dengan narsisnya.

Di tengah kesibukan ngebetulin jendela itu, pintu kamar Ciel kebuka. Awalnya Sebastian pikir Ciel yang masuk buat ngeliat perkembangan kerjaannya. Ternyata, salah.

"Sebastiaaan!"

"Oi!"

"Se… Sebastian…"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Tiga idiot dan Tanaka. Pengganggu datang.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Kau sedang apaaa?" tanya Finny sambil nyamperin Sebastian.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Bard juga sambil nyamperin Sebastian juga.

"Se… Sebastian sedang a… apa?" tanya Maylene juga-juga sambil nyamperin Sebastian juga-juga.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Saya sedang membetulkan jendela. Kenapa kalian ke sini? Finny, taman sudah dibersihkan?"

"Hehehe…"

"Bard, makan malam sudah disiapkan?"

"Huh!"

"Maylene, tea set-nya sudah ditata?"

"Anu…"

Pak Tanaka… sudah bersantai-santai?"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Ah… sudahlah, Sebastian. Sekali-kali kita perlu istirahat! Membetulkan jendela, ya? Biar kubantu!" kata Bard sambil nepok-nepok punggung Sebastian.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian duduk saja yang tenang, itu sudah cukup membantu saya." Dengan cuek Sebastian lanjut ngebetulin jendela lagi. _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Wah… kenapa jendelanya dibetulkan? Kan masih bagus?" tanya Finny sambil jongkok di sebelah Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda ingin jendela baru yang lebih simple." _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Le… lebih simple?" tanya Maylene.

"Ya. Dia ingin ventilasi di kamar ini cukup agar sirkulasi udaranya lancar."

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah! Kami akan membantumu!" kata Bard semangat.

"Bukankah tadi sudah saya katakan tidak perlu?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ventilasi udara yang cukup… berarti tinggal tambahkan lubang saja yang banyak agar udara yang masuk lebih banyak, kan? Maylene! Tembak tembok ini sampai berlubang banyak!" lanjut Bard ngacangin Sebastian.

"Ba… baik!" Entah dari mana Maylene langsung ngeluarin senapan.

"Tu—tunggu dulu…" Sebastian mulai punya firasat gak enak dengan bantuan dari tiga idiot ini.

"Finny! Bantu Maylene melubangi tembok ini dengan pukulan maut-mu!"

"Iyaaa!" Finny langsung ngepalin tangan siap-siap ngebolongin tembok.

"Bard!"

"Dan terakhir… tentu saja lubang besar agar udara yang masuk lebih banyak. Tenang, Sebastian! Aku punya ini!"

Entah dari mana juga, tau-tau Bard udah megang meriam dengan mantep. Kantong Dorakemon punya andil besar di sini. Ini konspirasi! Gak mungkin mereka bisa ngeluarin senjata secepet itu tanpa disadarin Sebastian.

"Bar—"

Telat, Bas. Cuma buat urusan ngancurin kayak gini kecepatan kinerja trio gila itu meningkat setaraf cahaya.

**_DOR! DOR! DOR!_**

"Heyaaa!" **_DUAGH! BRUGH! DUAGH!_**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" **_DOR! DUAR! DUAR! BLAAAR!_**

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Rosalinda ayamore… nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sebastian yang iblis sekalipun kewalahan ngadepin tiga orang abnormal ini. Gak apa-apa kok, Bas. Nothing is perfect. Don't mind! Don't mind!

"Sebastian…," kata Ciel dengan nada yang nahan amarah.

"…Ya, Tuan Muda."

"Aku memang memintamu untuk membuatkan ventilasi agar udara yang masuk cukup, tapi…" Gunung Krakatau meletus di kepala Ciel. "KENAPA PADA AKHIRNYA KAU LUBANGI SELURUH DINDING KAMARKU, HAH?"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Ini semua—"

"CEPAT BERESKAN SEMUANYA! INI PERINTAH!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

Fernando Hose Altamirano Del Castilo. Fullo gak bolong full cokelat dong. Apa boleh buat. Fic ini pun tamat dengan buntut yang gak enak. Selamat membetulkan jendel—tembok, Sebastian. Lu pelit sih kagak mau manggil tukang. Lain kali ati-ati ya. Ingatlah untuk selalu mengasingkan tiga orang itu dulu ke Papua sebelum anda mengerjakan sesuatu. Bubay… tenang, kata Michael Jackson, you're not alone. Dan seperti kata Anang-Aurel, aku dan kamu selalu bersama walau tanpa bintang (maksudnya apa)!

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Makasih udah baca. Review?**  
><strong>


End file.
